The Wrong Revenge
by A monkey with a keyboard
Summary: Hermione is mad at Ginny and Draco, so she decides to get her revenge. She writes a secret admirer letters between Ginny to Malfoy. She thought it would end up as a humiliation for Ginny and Draco, but things don't quite go as she planned.
1. The Planning

DISCLAIMER: I am only a little person, therefore, things like "Hermione", "Malfoy", and other random things taken from the harry potter stories are not owned by me, but they are owned by big, special, important, and enviable people like J.K. Rowling and whatever random person might have helped her with an idea or two.  
  
Hermione paced up and down her room furiously. It was all ginny's faul. The prissy little brat had ditched her for her little friends again. "Just meet me on the quidditch pitch at 5:00". ha! it was just another trick. "and I ended up walking in on the middle of a slytherine practice." the slytherines, or course, had accused her for spying, and made fun of her for being lost. And then the ugly twit, blondie-boy malfoy had to get all up in her face and call her a mudblood. "What's wrong with him anyways? Couldn't he just leave me alone? is there some strange insecurity he has, so he has to say something rude to me every time we meet?" Aaaahhh! she just wanted to scream! she wanted them both to just shut up and go away. "No, wait, maybe I want more than that..... I want revenge!"  
It made so much sense! Both of them had made fun of her too many times to count, and she had never done anything about it. "Right, so now all I have to do is think of a revenge... sure that'll be easy. One of the smartest witches in hogwarts, and I can't even think of a revenge." (This new though resulted in even more pacing) "Hmmmmmmmm... It would be twice as easy if I could pull one prank on them both." (now can't you see how smart she is by the brilliant math skills she used) The only thing stopping Hermione was the fact that she didn't know how to pull pranks. It was one area (probably one of the only area's) of skills that Hermione wasn't over experienced in. "I'm sure Fred and George would know just what to do." Yeah, right, they might pull some pranks on her themselves, but they would never let anyone else get near her. "I guess I'll just have to do this one my own." She just needed one great prank to pull on that selfish prat who thought he was the top of the world, and that little brat who used her small amount of intelligence to flirt with all the older guys ("the guys that should be mine since they are my year.") Then hermione thought of something.  
"Wait a minute, I might be on to something good here." Ginny flirts endlessly with all the guys, and Malfoy thinks everyone loves him ("and if it's a girl who can fit into a size- small miniskirt and a haulter, he'll usually love them back,") but both of them hated eachother. I Know just what to do! Hermione whipped out a quill and a piece of parchment (which she always kept handy incase any extra-credit work was suddenly assigned) and got to work. Yes, it was perfect! with her prank finally figured out, Hermione fell down onto her bed (in her private, head girl bedroom) and dreamed sweat dreams of what might just happen.  
  
Hey all! thanx much for reading my story, hope you liked it so far! (first fanfic story ever, jsut hope someone actually ends up reading it) next chapters should be up sometime soon because I don't want to be mean like all the evil people who im readin their stories and they are taking forever to update, oh yeah, sorry for all my spellin, gramar, and other random mistakes, but i can't help it, I was born that way. 


	2. Ginny's thoughts

DISCLAIMER: Okay, These chapters are so short that I'm only going to write a new disclaimer for every other chapter so, see last chapter.  
  
HEY EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay, so I just ran around in circles for like 20 minutes screaming "people read my story, people read my story" and now I'm all giggly and happy and you are all so spaztasmical!! (That's my word that I made up. It means awesome) XOXO to all of you wonderful people!!! I'm so completely sorry about my lack of separated paragraphs! That is my weakness! (Or at least the worst of my many weaknesses) I just can't figure them out! And I'm sorry for my mistakes, I really need to just dictate my story to someone who understands grammar and everything like that, because I have problems with it, but I will try harder to get it all right! I would like to thank princess cythera, Furnikle, and Lazy Me for being my first three (and only so far) reviewers. You are all wonderful and Furnikle and Lazy Me were especially helpful with telling me about my many problems. (No, I'm not being sarcastic, I really appreciate the help!) Oh yeah, people respond and tell me if you like the bigger font I used on this chapter, because the other one looked to small to me. Again, I love you, and thanx much! -Kay  
  
Ginny was alone in her room, because it was Saturday, and everyone had already left for lunch. She had messed up again. "It's not my fault our quidditch practice got switched with Slytherine" she thought "I thought we practiced at 5:00." She had made another one of her ditsy mistakes, and Hermione was mad at her again.  
  
Earlier at breakfast, when she had taken a seat next to Hermione, Hermione got up and left the table, mumbling something about a "stupid brat." Ginny took a little offence from this, because she hadn't really done anything the hurt Hermione. Well, not on purpose that is. Sure she made fun of Hermione for being smart every once in a while, but didn't everyone? It wasn't like she was trying to be mean, sometimes she was just so caught up in all the other things in her life (Boys, quidditch, boys, homework, boys, classes, and occasionally, boys) that she wasn't careful about everything she said.  
  
Not having Hermione around was sort of an improvement in Ginny's life, even though she tried not to admit it. Hermione could be annoyingly smart some of the time, (okay, maybe most of the time) but Ginny didn't mind it that much. Hermione was really only annoying when she thought you were trying to ditch her. "What's wrong with her anyway? Does she have some insecurity problem that nobody likes her? Why is she always suspecting someone of lying to her about actually wanting to be her friend?"  
  
Ginny was just confused "oh well," she thought "I'll just use the time she gives me alone to come up with a good way to get Harry to notice me."  
  
Ginny had been in and out of relationships with lots of guys, but she hadn't gotten the one guy she wanted to notice her to actually, well, notice her. "I'm still just the best friend's little sister" she frowned "It's not like I haven't made it obvious that I like him, he just doesn't react!" She needed him to like her. "I don't even know if I like him anymore, I've just been chasing him for so long now, I can't stop! hmmm.... maybe I just want what I can't have, maybe I think I like him, but if he ever liked me (ha! Yeah, right!) I'd get over it." Sometimes being 16 was just too hard! "Well I'll just have to randomly run into him all the time, even more then I already do"  
  
She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands "Ugh! Is that all I can think of?" she looked around the room, as if something there would help her out "Well, I guess I'll just try to look as cute as ever, and run this plan, at least until I can think of something else." She got out her wand and redid her makeup, straightened out her robes, and headed off towards the great hall for her lunch.  
********************  
  
YES, I know the chapter is short! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I hope a short chapter (or two if I can get it done) a day will keep you guys satisfied, just don't boycott my story!! I've never done anything like this before, and you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to think someone is actually reading my story (or even liking it!) All I want to do is keep you guys happy, so respond and tell me what I need to do in order to do that! Oh yeah, were the paragraphs better this time? ok- thanx much- I LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Kay P.S.- the next chapter will actually have something other than just people thinking to themselves in it... 


	3. the finding of the letters

Hey again sorry If my authors notes are to long. (I noticed the last one was sorta long.) Respond and tell me if it annoys you.  
-Kay  
  
DISCLAIMER: We love you JK Rowling, oh yes we do, there's no one we love, as much as you, when were not reading Harry Potter stories, we're blue! Oh JK Rowling, we love you! which means you own almost everything I write so if anyone likes my stories, they should give all the credit to the brilliant lady who is already rich and famous.  
  
Draco was just getting turning around, and was about to leave lunch when he ran smack into Hermione Granger. "Ugh! You filthy mudblood! Get off of me" he said with disgust. All she did was silently walk away, or at least, it seemed that way to Draco, because he didn't notice her slip a piece of parchment into his robes. "I wonder why that cute little redhead girl ever hangs out with her anyway?" he thought, and then had to remind himself that he didn't care, she was just a little Weasley.  
  
Hermione got up and walked away silently, so she wouldn't make a scene. "One down, one to go" she thought, and headed over toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny turned her head to see who had made all the noise. "Oh no" she sighed "that's just what I need, Hermione is probably more angry now, so much for trying to explain things today." She was very surprised when Hermione sat down right next to her, smiled, and started eating right away. "Hermione, I'm sor-" "I forgive you" Hermione said, and took another drink of her pumpkin juice. Ginny continued eating in silently, a little confused, but mostly glad she didn't have to come up with any excuses. She felt a tug on her robes. "What?" she said, as she turned to face Hermione. "Oh sorry, My hand just got a little tangled in your robes, you really should get some new ones the fit you better." "These are the new ones" Ginny thought, as Hermione left the table with an excuse about needing to go to the library "At least, they're the new hand-me-downs."  
  
Draco threw his robes onto the bed. His ankle really hurt from falling down. "Curse that mudblood!" he thought, but all he could really focus on was how the little red head, maybe her name was minnie, had looked at him when he fell. She almost looked concerned. "Oh stop thinking that way!" he told himself "If you head in this direction, you'll start having crushes on Hufflepuffs, not that that would be much worse, considering the family Ginny (oh yeah, that's her name!) is from." He flopped onto his bed, hoping to take a little nap, or just lay down and daydream about things, but then he saw a piece of parchment on his bed. "What's this?" he wondered.  
  
Dear Draco, I think you're cute, I think you're fine, with that sleek blond hair you should be mine! to find out who I am do what I tell you eat breakfast at six and I'll be there too!  
  
Draco knew he was very popular, and many girls liked him, but mostly they just giggled and blushed. He had never gotten a secret admirer letter before. He wanted to be 'cool' about it, but he was so full of curiosity, the letter was now the only thing he could think about. "Six?" he thought "that's so early! Why couldn't she have said 11?"  
  
Since Hermione had left, Ginny was now gossiping with some of her other friends. "So, Ginny, who do you like?" Victoria Questioned. "Oh we all know that" Melanie spoke for her "Harry Potter, he's her night in shining armor!" "Shut up!" Ginny said. "Yes, we all already know about my secret little crush here," she thought "so why are we always talking about it?"  
  
"Well, Ginny, I think someone else likes you." Ginny couldn't keep her curiosity in. "Who?!?" she almost screamed. "Shhshhh!". The Girls all leaned in over the table. The fourth member of the group, Vanessa, the gossip master, started to whisper. "I saw Draco, you know, the cutest guy in school, looking at you after he fell down today." "Well of course" Ginny replied, "he probably looked around at everyone, because he wanted to know how many people saw him make a fool out of himself." But Ginny couldn't help thinking about what Vanessa said. Of course, she still liked Harry, but it would be cool to have a guy that cute, and that popular like her. " Oh, I don't think so" Vanessa smiled "It seemed like he spent a long time just looking at you." Melanie giggled, as Victoria said "Ooooooo la la!" "oh, whatever!" Ginny snapped, with a mock valley-girl accent, and all the girls started cracking up.  
  
Ginny was lying on a couch by the common room fire. Everyone had left to go to sleep, so it was silent, and full of shadows. The only light came from the fire. As she stared at the flames, she thought about Harry. "Well, he didn't notice me at all today" the told her self, with a little less of a frown and a bit more sarcasm then usual. "He didn't even look at me."  
  
"Somebody did" a little voice in her head told her, as her thoughts drifted toward what Vanessa had said earlier that day. She couldn't help thinking about a certain pair of deep grey eyes, along with a very sexy smirk, and some sleek blonde hair. She closed her eyes, deep in thought.  
  
A small crackle in the fire caused her to open them. She blinked, and looked around. "I better get to bed" she thought. "I don't want to fall asleep here, and become the victim of a prank" as she got up, she noticed a piece of parchment on the couch. Suspecting it was a bit of someone's homework, and hoping it was something that could help her with her History of Magic homework, since professor Binns had actually managed to put her all the way to sleep on Friday, Ginny picked it up.  
  
She was so surprised to see her name on it that she almost jumped, and then got that strange feeling that someone was watching her, like she always got when she made a noise in an empty and previously silent room. She went closer to the firelight, so that she could read it easier.  
  
Ginny from your cutely freckled nose to your hair, like vivid fire everything about you makes you my only desire  
  
I'm not in your year I have classes with your brother you're the one that I want just you, no other  
  
I just want to be with you It doesn't matter where eat breakfast at six and I will be there  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Her first thought was "Harry!" he fit the description, but then again, so did lots of guys. "Actually, any seventh year guy Ron ever talks to would work." She thought. Someone she had just been thinking of came into her mind. "No, it couldn't be Draco" she reminded herself. " He's too popular to do something like this."  
  
As Ginny climbed the stairs toward her room, another thought came to her. "Now I have to eat breakfast at six! Ugh! Who would like a guy who wants to eat breakfast at six on a Sunday morning? I understand that less people will be there, but I always eat breakfast at, like, 11. Only people like Hermione get up that early"  
********************* Hey all! Were the paragraphs better this time? I hope so. I don't think chapter two ended up in a different size font, so scratch that comment! This is the second chapter I have finished today! I'm so proud of myself! I might not get one done by tomorrow though so I apologize ahead of time, but if you really needed it then you should have saved this one until tomorrow, so don't get mad at me! hmmm... dear "the counter" okay, you reviewed and said "is your romance just one in many?" If you are asking me to sell my story, or explain to you why its more special than other romance stories, I won't, because I would rather spend my time doing something more useful than sell my story to you, and I'll let all the nice people out there, curious enough to just read my fricken story (hey, I rated this thingy pg-13 so I think I can definitely say that) read this while you miss out! HA! Oh yeah, to all of you who like my story at least partially, or hate it and are taking the time to read it anyway, thanx much, I love you, XOXO! Lataz!  
-Kay 


	4. breakfast meeting

HEY ALL! Hee hee hee, Furnickle, u ro so funny! I luv readin ur reviews! they're spaztasmikal!!! thanx muxh for dat and keep reviewin, ('pretty please' she says as she cocks her head to the side and bats her eyelashes, while smiling cheesily) ha ha ha, ok anyways- question for another reviewer- Ohepelss Oramtnci, huh? i have no idea what ur saying.. wut r both identical? well anyways then, read and review and email me too! (yeah, i know, im so the next dr suess, you all just loved my cheesy love letters from the last chapter now didn't ya'll) hmm.. otaqy, i don't even know what I'm gunna make happen in this chapter (hint for all you wonderfully spaztasmical reviewrs out there, if u want sumthing to happen just tell me and ill see what i can do, i really have no idea how this story is gunna end) wow, im hyper agina, sorry peoples, u know, "sumtimes, i go a little crazy, sometimes, i go a little crazy just like you, i do" (ok, that was a song for all of you who didnt catch on....) right, so i figure you all want me to shut up and write now, so that wut im gunna do- muchas amore! ( thats much luv en espanol)  
-Kay  
  
Draco yawned. "Mmmmmm....... Sunday morning!" he looked over at his clock. "5:45? why am I up so early? I think there was some reason...." He blinked a couple times as he tried to wake up and think. Looking around the room he saw some quidditch robes, some crumpled parchment ("homework, uhg!") and his wizard chess set, scattered around his bed.  
  
"parchment, wait a minute...." It all came back to him. He threw on some robes and he jumped out of bed. "ouch!" He had stepped on one of his chess peices, a knight which was now trying desperately to kick and bite at his toes. Looking around the room, draco was glad to see neither crabbe nor goyle had woken up. "Well, really, what can you expect from those two anyway" he asked himself, silently thanking the world for their oblivious minds, and their overall stupidity. He checked his appearance in the mirror, and then, while yawning made his way down to the great hall.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock. "6:40... only about 15 minutes to make myself look gorgeous" she thought. She had no trouble remembering the letter, she was up so late the other night, it was probably only about 4 hours since she had found it. "Whoever wrote it obviously already likes me, but looking good can't hurt, and what if Dra-, I mean Harry came in and saw me, not looking my best." With this thought in her mind, she got out her wand, and got to work on her make-up. She decided to go for the dark and smokey eye look. Lots of black eyeliner. Lots of black mascara. "Perfect" she thought, as she put on a third coat of her shiny lipgloss. While grabbing some robes out of her trunk, she checked her watch again. "Here we go..."  
  
Draco enterer the great hall. It was empty. He sat down alone at the Slytherine table, and started to eat some toast.  
  
Ginny Opened the door to the great and looked in. "Only one person here" she thought. "oh my god! it's Draco Malfoy! I can't believe it" He turned his head and looked at her with a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"look who showed up, Ginny weasley." He wasn't at all dissapointed. Deciding to play it cool, and figuring she would come and sit down next to him, (she was the one who write the letters) he turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat.  
  
"oh, that smirk could make me faint!" Ginny thought, as he looked at her. "no, don't turn back around!" she thought. She wanted to stare into those beautiful grey eyes forever. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. "Gryffindor table is looking a little lonely this early in the morning"  
  
Malfoy smiled, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was filled with how sweet her voice sounded, and how beautiful she looked. "those dark deep beautiful eyes..." He could lose himself in those eyes. "Don't you think?" Her questioning voice cut into his thoughts. "wha?"  
  
"I should be mad at him for not paying attention to me" Ginny thought. "But the way he was looking at me, as if I was some sort of angel, it felt wonderful!" "I was just saying how crazy it is to get up this early" she reminded him, trying to bring around the subject, just to make sure he was who had written the letter.  
  
"Oh yeah" Draco said. She thought it was crazy to get up this early, which would mean she was clearly not the person who wrote the letter, but then again, she was probably just trying to steer the conversation around to the letters, so she was clearly the person who wrote them. [A.N- sorry peoples, the prince's bride things just kinda made me put it there- if u don't get it I know it soudn like im having writing problems, but those of you who have seen the prince's bride might get it]  
  
"so, why are you up this early?" Ginny slyly asked. "oh, I'm hoping it's the same reason as you are here." "that settles it!" Ginny thought "It's him!". She blushed as she thought about how lucky she was.  
  
"Hmmm... blushing are we, I'll take that as a 'yes, it is" Draco said, as he thought "It's definitely her!"  
  
They sat there and stared at eachother for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Ginny was first to snap out of it, when she heard the sound of students coming down for breakfast. "I better go. I don't really want to know what Ron would do if he found out we had breakfast together" she joked, and then hurried out of the great hall.  
******************************  
  
"love is in the air, everywhere I look around, bla bla bla bla bla.... la la la la la la la" okay, so we are all happy now aren't we, please review and tell me what u want to happen later in the story, I have some ideas, but your suggestions cant hurt, and will probably make it a lot more interesting, luv you all! XOXO- muchas amore- thanx much( unmmmm.. gratias mucho)- LATAZ! PS_ im so sorry for all the mistakes but my spell checker thingy is messed up, every time i try and use it, it freezes up on me. oddness..... 


	5. twitterpated interrigations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own much of anything. I mean really, everything I do own, I either give into sharing with my sister, or she just uses it when im not around. So why should I own this? Soon someone will copy this as their disclaimer, so why does it matter that I'm the one writing this? Well, I guess whoever would end up suing me if this wasn't here doesn't have any older sisters . . . I have three.  
  
HEY ALL! Wow, not a peppy/happy disclaimer there, umm . . . Yeah, right so anyway- what was I going to say? Oh yeah.. NO REVIEWS ON FOURTH CHAPTER YET. What do I do? hmm . . . I can't post this chapter with no reviews on the last one... No, I'm not saying that I'm trying to make you guys review more. I'm just saying- I NEED YOU! I'm a dic, im addicted to reviews.... You guys are heartbreakers for not responding! (Okay, sorry for the simple plan-ness, the song was on in the store. . .) Well okay, what do I make happen in the story now? Drama with Lucius? Drama with Ron? Or maybe. . . Okay, I admit it, that was a fake 'I have an idea' maybe, and I still don't know what I'm going to write. I guess I'll just stop with the authors note. (Yeah, I'm still writing just because I'm procrastinating actually writing the story) Okay, did anyone notice that whole authors note was surprisingly free of mistakes? (Okay, maybe not free, but less filled with them.) That would be because I just corrected it instead of starting this chapter. Not wanting to do something can really help me out in all the other things I need to get done. Maybe I should go clean me room. No, I don't want to make you guys wait two months for the story. Oh yay! Dinner is ready. I guess I'll just have to stop writing now and go eat. Okay, I'm back now, and since I'm guessing you guys really don't care about me or my little writers block problems, I'll shut up now. . . OMG yay! total space out and idea popped into my head! yay!!!! sorry people, dely in writing, my sister is trying to eat me, i guess you can blame her when this chapter doesn't get posted tonight. (guess what, my sister says OMG stands for Old Momma Gansta) hee hee hee, okay, here we go now-  
  
Hermione was standing outside of the great hall when Ginny walked out, smiling to herself. She was looking in through the doors while they were talking. She was mad. She needed to go to the library.  
  
Ginny was Happier then she had ever been. Her mouth hurt from smiling, and her cheeks were red. Everything anyone said made her giggle madly, and she blushed every time anyone looked at her. She was (as is said in Bambie) Twitterpated.  
  
Melanie, and Vanessa knew something was up. Melanie was closest to Ginny, and she was concerned. Vanessa was most knowledgeable about these things, and she wanted to know who it was. Victoria was blonde through and through, so she hadn't quite figured out anything was wrong yet. (A.N. I'm naturally blonde, so blondes, don't hate me for that, just keep tellin yourself your just blonde on the outside, because that's how I am)  
  
"Gin, what's up?" Melanie asked, trying to awaked Ginny from her ongoing daydream.  
  
"huhwhat?"  
  
"Yeah, who's the guy Ginny?" Vanessa asked, even though she already thought she knew.  
  
"Ummmmm......"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Melanie asked, pulling her attention away from the Gryffindor common room ceiling pattern, and to whatever she had missed.  
  
"We were just asking Ginny who she is thinking about, and how far she has gone with him."  
  
"Uh!" Ginny made a 'who me?' face.  
  
"Vanessa, you're not helping, Gin, you can tell us, we swear we won't tell anyone" At the end of this, Melanie looked at Vanessa as if to say 'right?!?'.  
  
Victoria looked as if she had just discovered gold. "Did harry notice you?"  
  
"Why would tha- oh yeah! That's what happened, he, ummm . . . he told me he liked my hair." Ginny knew by her friends faces that it hadn't worked. Why did they always have to know everything? She would be much happier by herself thinking about Draco. Or even better, by herself with draco.  
  
"It's Draco isn't it? What did he do to you?" Vanessa joked, as she looked at Ginny in a 'don't touch me' way.  
  
"Oh we just......... and then...... but that was just the beginning" Ginny used Draco's smirk. She was proud to pull it off. The three interrogators all had looks of mock horror and disgust. "Oh c'mon you guys, I'm just joking!" Ginny threw the couch pillow at Vanessa.  
  
"Well what happened then?!??" Victoria couldn't stand to not know something in a conversation she was actually paying attention to.  
  
"Ummmm. . ." Ginny pondered wether she should tell them.  
  
"If you don't tell us Draco will" Vanessa threatened.  
  
Ginny heard that threat and fully understood it. If she didn't fess up, they would go annoy Draco. He hadn't even really asked her out or anything. What would he think if he thought she was obsessed with him and telling her friends all about it. She couldn't let that happen. Vanessa was satisfied with the look of concern that crossed Ginny's face. "So you'll be telling us then?"  
  
Melanie and Victoria were glad to be on Vanessa's side this time. She always got her way. It was some sort of gift.  
  
Ginny sighed, and then told them all about everything that had happened. Why did Vanessa always get her way? **************************************************************************** ** ok people, thanx much to Furnickle for being the only one who has reviewed chapter 4, c'mon people, ur slackin! (U deserve a smakin for slackin. Some people say that im a slacker, if I'm a slacker, it's through the eyes of the blind! - ok, that was limp-biskit [dunno how to spell sorry]for all of ya'll who don't kno) oh yeah, sorry its princess bride, not pince's bride.. that's what I put first but then I thought I was wrong.... otay- muchas amore- thanx much- LATAZ!  
-Kay 


	6. cupcakes and kisses

DISCLAIMER: see last chapter . . .  
  
HEY ALL! hmmm . . . Why do I always start like that? Well alrighty then, woopdidoo whatever. Okay- thanx much to Ohepelss Oramtnci for being the only person who reviewed chapter five yet.... I still only got 1 review on chapter 4... does everyone hate me? have you given up on my story? *tear, tear* well I probably wont post this chapter today because i don't think I'll finish it today. I spent all of today doing community service (picking pears to feed to retired circus bear.. odd isn't it?) and then I have to work out because my soccer coach told us all to work out atleast once this weekend and i have been procrastinating.(okay, so maybe i said I wouldn't get a chapter up in two other author notes and I ended up posting them but really, i don't know how I'm gunna finish this one today) yeah, and im freaked out, skool starts on da 25th, what if I don't finish? how am I gunna do anything with skool? AAAAAAAAaaaa.... okay, but you guys really don't care, you all (unless you all really have given up on my story) just want me to start writing so ummm... here we go!  
Kay  
  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't notice anything was different with Draco. They just used their free time to sneak into the kitchens. Pansy Parkinson did though, and she wanted to know what was up.  
  
"Draco, how come you never talk to me anymore. Was it something I said?"  
  
"No," he thought "It's the way you look. I don't fancy chatting with pigs, or even their distant relatives."  
  
"you aren't answering me"  
  
'"oh great, here she goes into whining mode again"  
  
"Why aren't you talk to me?"  
  
"I think the bacon I ate this morning might have been your great-aunt, but I don't think that's a great way to start a conversation."  
  
"You know, your father things I'm a good match for you."  
  
"Not this speech again. Yes father does want in laws that are almost as excessively rich as us, but I think I might have to talk to him about having grandchildren who are half a different species . . . "  
  
"Draco, say something!"  
  
"something"  
  
"What's wrong with you? I think you might have woken up too early. Why were you already in the great hall before anyone else?"  
  
"You know what Pansy?" Draco finally spoke. "I think you're right. I'm just tired. I think I'll go up to my dorm and take a nap."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Now that Ginny had told her friends about Draco, they couldn't get her to shut up. "Do you think he would like the black skirt with red stitching or the black skirt with silver?"  
  
"Ugh! Ginny shut up!" Vanessa wasn't one to hide her feelings or be polite. "Could you talk about something else for a minute? None of us really care"  
  
"You know, Gin, Vanessa's right, you are sort of getting annoying"  
  
"Fine! I'm off to lunch then, maybe I'll run into Draco!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
Ginny practically skipped through the portrait hole. She was humming a tune that she was making up as she went along when she literally ran into Hermione. "Ouch! Oh, hey Hermione, what's going on?"  
  
"None of your business" Hermione snapped, as she sped of in the direction of moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what got into her." Ginny asked herself silently, but she decided she would much rather daydream about Draco then try and figure out what Hermione was up to, so without another thought, she skipped off toward the great hall. She looked in the window. "No draco there, oh, there's Harry!" She was surprised when she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach, or the need to suddenly duck down. "That's odd, but I'm not saying it's a bad thing!"  
  
That week went by extremely fast for both Ginny and Draco. They smiled and winked at each other in the halls. During classes they exchanged laughs as the made imitations of stupid things that the teacher, or even occasionally another student would say. They had conversations whenever they could, but it was hard because they were in different houses, and neither of them were ready to be a couple publicly. There would be so many comments, being family enemies and all. Ginny still didn't want to think about what Ron would say, and Draco wasn't looking forwards to a reaction from his father either. Nothing interesting really happened until the next Thursday.  
  
Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. She had been wandering the halls hoping to run into draco. She literally wanted to run into him. Maybe they would fall over each other and she would end up in his arms. His wonderfully strong arms. She often dreamed about those arms, and she was just about to again, when she ran into (not literally this time) someone else. It was Harry, and something in his eyes looked different then normal. He was actually paying attention to Ginny.  
  
Melanie, Vanessa, and Victoria came into the common room laughing. They had just been wandering the halls, and they had run into peeves, who had was picking on Crabbe and Goyle. He would make a delicious looking cupcake float into the air, and as both of the two ran to get it, he made it disappear, and the two hunger-crazed losers (they had missed dinner without Malfoy around to tell them when to go) would smack right into each other.  
  
The girls found this hilarious, but all the laughter subsided when they entered the common room to find Ginny crying her eyes out. She looked up at them. She had black streaks of mascara on her cheeks, and red, puffy eyes.  
  
Melanie was first at Ginny's side. "Whats wrong, Gin, what happened?"  
  
"He . . . He . . . " she sniffed loudly "He k-kissed me!" Ginny shuddered and started crying even more. *********************************************************  
  
hey all, much love to you guys, but i still havent gotten anymore reviews (wuts it been three days) I would be all apologetic about not having this posted sooner, but seeing that u guys don't review anymore im guessin ya'll don't really care. Chesse sumtin (i don't quite remember the name) thinks I should make longer chapters and just post less often.. what do u guys think? i kinda thought it would be better to do it how i am doin it cuz if you want it liek cheese wants it, just don't check the story everyday, lol. plus then you guys can review on more stuff so i can fix all my awful problems sooner... okay then- lataz! muchas amore!  
-Kay 


	7. the FLASHBACK dur nur nur nur

Hello peoples! I'm so sorry I have a life. No, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm actually sorry. I would so much rather spend tons of time writing hilariously long and detailed chapters for you all to read instead of doing chores, and cleaning my room (no, the room cannot be considered as a chore, because it is such and awfully arduous and time-taking task that it can't just be included in the chores group.) hmmm.. hey guess what you guys??? I suck at spelling.. not that you haven't already noticed that from my stories... (but then again, I do use spell check when I can) but I have proof that im not just a lazy speller in my stories, I really and truly and completely suck... okay, so im going into 8th grade right? yeah, I am, so I took 7th grade sat's last year and they just mailed the scores in today, and I got 99% (which is the highest you can get because it means your better then 99% of the kids in California or something) in every single category, except for spelling... I got a 52%... its sad, 99% in every other category.... so fricken awesome, and then a 52% in spelling... that puts my spelling score in average. I don't mean to sound cocky but, I've never been just average before.... of course I don't really take stuff like this seriously so I just kinda found it funny, but I don't know if my parents will, I bet they will make me actually study for the spelling tests this year.. ugh!! Well okay then, so the end of the last chapter was kinda a cliffie wasn't it?? Hee hee hee, well I'll tell myself it was cuz it makes me feel good! lol. Okay. So now it's time for a FLASHBACK (twilight zone music!!!) here we go.....  
***  
Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. She had been wandering the halls hoping to run into draco. She literally wanted to run into him. Maybe they would fall over each other and she would end up in his arms. His wonderfully strong arms. She often dreamed about those arms, and she was just about to again, when she ran into (not literally this time) someone else. It was Harry, and something in his eyes looked different then normal. He was actually paying attention to Ginny.  
  
He walked over to her, all the while staring deeply into her eyes. She was frozen still. 'Say something! Do something! Don't just stand here like a freak!' She couldn't get herself to move. His stare seemed to hold her where she was. There was something in his eyes that was never there before. Like he only had one thing on his mind, and it was her. Nothing like this had ever happened outside of Ginny's dreams, and she was so surprised, that it seemed like her body was paralyzed. She just stared straight back at him, and tried to focus on breathing (because she had already given up on trying to say something.)  
  
"Ginny, you're so beautiful." Harry said softly, as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and ran his finger down her jawbone, finally putting it under her chin, and pulling up so that she was looking directly at him.  
  
She dropped her shoulder bag on his foot, but he didn't seem to notice. He just smiled, and seemed to look even deeper into her eyes. "I don't know why I never realized it before. I love you, Ginny Weasley, I love you."  
  
And then he did it. He kissed her. Just a swift and gentle peck on the lips, but it was enough.  
  
Harry's smile turned to a frown as he saw a waterfall of tears slip silently down her cheeks. Black streaks of mascara accompanied her now puffy cheeks.  
  
"Ginny, darling, what's wrong? Can I help?"  
  
"Can you HELP?!?" Ginny screamed "Can YOU help?" She was now in hysterics, and the few other people in the common room looked up, and silently stared, too startled and afraid to say or do anything. "You haven't already helped enough?!?!?!!!"  
  
Harry was confused. He didn't know what had happened. All he knew was, the woman he loved was crying and yelling at him. "Ginny," he said, as he reached for her arm.  
  
She slapped his hand away. "Ugh! Get off of me! Go away!" Harry didn't know what else to do, so turned and walked slowly up the staircase. When he reached the top, he turned and took one last look at Ginny. She had taken a seat on the couch now, and was crying into a highly decorated pillow. He wanted to go back down to her, but he shook his head and went into his dormitory.  
***  
  
Melanie was first at Ginny's side. "What's wrong, Gin, what happened?"  
  
"He . . . He . . . " she sniffed loudly "He k-kissed me!" Ginny shuddered and started crying even more.  
  
Victoria was never the best and comforting people, or understanding them. "Oh Ginny, don't worry about him! He was just a stuck up git! He might have been hot, and smart, and actually even nice to you, but he was really annoying to the rest of us, and he didn't deserve you. You're better without him, honey, better without him!"  
  
Although this speech really didn't help Ginny out at all, it brought a hint of a smile to her face, and she stopped crying. Victoria really had no idea what she was talking about, but Ginny could always find a bit of humor in Victoria's cluelessness. 'At least that's one thing I can count on. There are no suddenly random changes in her personality!'  
  
"Now, there's that sneaky little smile! All you need is some serious girl-independence shopping spree's and you'll be over the ferret in no time!"  
  
"Vic, shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Vanessa said while laughing. Victoria's looked to Melainie for support. "Sorry, Vic, I have to say I agree with Vanessa on this one."  
  
Well I helped Ginny! You guys are the ones who are confused this time! They all looked at Ginny. "Ummm.. actually, they're right, Victoria, I was kinda just laughing at how wrong you were." Ginny threw her hands in front of her face as a pillow was launched at her.  
  
"Victoria!" Vanessa snapped. "The girl is grieving here, you can't start a pillow fight just yet!" Melanie turned to Ginny. "Yeah, Gin, what exactly happened?"  
  
Ginny thought about how she had been crying her eyes out just a few minutes ago. It was amazing how much better her friends made her feel. She was a lot more calm then she had been when she started her story.  
  
"Well I walked into the common room, and then Harry started walking toward me, and he was looking at me all weirdly. It was like he was in love with me or something crazy like that. I was just so startled all I could do was stand there." She paused to look at the three girls, all of whom were listening intently "Well, and then, he just... kissed me" she finished. Each of the girls had a face full of surprise and confusion, as if Ginny hadn't just said she had been kissed about 5 minutes before then.  
  
"I'm guessing by the fact you're not still with him that you don't like him?" Vanessa questioned. "Yeah, I guess I just found that out too."  
  
"Ugh! Boys!" Melanie said. "When you're single, they don't notice you at all, but once you get a boyfriend, ten of them have crush on you suddenly. I guess it's that whole wanting what you can't have theory?"  
  
"Hmm... maybe" Ginny replied "But no one knows me and Draco are together, well, actually, we aren't even together, yet. Besides, there was something in his eyes. It didn't seem like a crush, or a sick joke. He just seemed, I don't know, like he really, really liked me or something." She couldn't bring herself to say 'loved me'. Had he actually said that? She must have just made it up in her mind. Why would someone just suddenly love you out of the blue? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Gin, what are you thinking about?" Melanie knew her too well. "Oh nothing, I'm just really tired, that's all. I think I'll just head up to bed. Goodnight!" Ginny hurried up the steps so that no one else could say anything. She knew that Melanie knew she had something on her mind, but this was something she couldn't even tell her best friend right now. Besides, she really was sort of tired, and she couldn't stand to be in that common room any longer.  
  
When the three other girls tumbled into the dormitory, Ginny didn't have to pretend to be asleep. She already was.  
******************************** hey7, sorry, I was going to write so much more, but I can't! I have to go to sleep. I have a soccer tourney this weekend and I have to get up bright and early so I can get to my first game. Another bad thing is it's a far away tourney, so I'll be staying in a far away hotel, which means that I wont get any story writing done! AAAaaaaa!!!! I know, its horrible! I'm sorry! guess what happens when I get home late on Sunday? I have to get all my school stuff together because it starts the next fricken day! Oh no... I'm so not ready! I might not post the next chapter in forever, but I'll try and get it done ASAP!!!! school sucks, it totally takes away from my writing and reading time...... lol! (I'm serious, it does!) okay people, so please read and review! thanx much- muchas amore- lataz!  
~Kay 


	8. Hermione made a mistake, and Draco has s...

Hey all! School starts tomorrow, and im not going to finish this chapter tonight, so whenever you guys are reading this, im probably doing homework (or soccer practice) or im actually in school, which makes me say.. LUCKY YOU! Your not in school and I am. How unfair! Okay then . . . thank you Crystal Star-23. You're really nice. And to answer whoever asked the question how can someone love you out of the blue anyway . . . I put that in there to make you guys ask that.. And if u think about it really hard you might be able to get it.. There is a clue when Ginny runs into Hermione in umm... chapter 6 so if you really feel that into this story then go and see if you can figure it out! I don't know if you'll find out about it in this chapter or not.. I haven't decided.. Maybe I'll give a really obvious clue so all you smart people out there will know, and all the people out there who are like me won't even think to think about it . . . yeah, okay, love you guys, thanx for the reviews and keep it up!  
Kay  
  
Hermione frowned as she slipped back into her room just before Ginny reached the top of the stairs. She had heard Ginny's story. Her plan had worked perfectly. Why wasn't she happy then? She had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten her revenge.  
  
'Why do I feel sorry for Ginny?' she asked herself. 'She is popular and everybody (except, of course, some Slytherines) likes her. The guy that she likes likes her back. She's extremely lucky!'  
  
Then Hermione thought of how confused Ginny must be. 'She liked a guy for such a long time, and then finally got over him when he told her he loved her. That's got to be odd! But it's not as bad as she thinks' Hermione reminded herself. 'The love potion [yeah you guys, I guess I kinda just told you didn't I?] will be long gone when Harry wakes up tomorrow.' Hermione still couldn't help feeling sad when she thought about Ginny's tears.  
  
'Oh crap, what about Harry?' Hermione found a fault in her plan, but it was a little too late. She was so mad when she came up with the idea that she hadn't thought it through like she normally would have. 'How could I be so stupid? What's Harry going to think when he wakes up?' She racked her brains, trying to remember if the book she checked out had said if the person would remember what had happened. For once in her life, Hermione couldn't remember what she had read.  
  
She sprinted down to the library. "I have to check something from the book I checked out about a week or two ago for extra credit!" she said breathlessly. "I need to see if I did it right!"  
  
Hermione went into the library for extra credit work so often, the librarian wasn't even suspicious, and walked over to the restricted section to get Hermione her book without another thought. 'I'm sure lucky everyone trusts me to be such a good student.' Hermione thought to herself. ' I haven't been acting like my normal self lately though. What's gotten into me?'  
  
"This will be due back . . ." Hermione didn't get to hear when the book would be due. She was already out of the library and on her way back to the common room when the librarian looked up.  
  
She immediately started flipping through the book when she reached her (private head girl) room. She finally found the potion she had used and started skimming the page.'One day love potion . . . effects will go away once the subject has fallen asleep . . . the subject will not remember anything that happened because of the potion unless reminded in the right way . . .'  
  
'In the right way? What does that mean?' Hermione sighed. 'I guess I'll just sleep on it and find out what happens tomorrow.'  
  
Draco was trying to go to sleep. It was really unusually early for him to try to go to sleep, but he couldn't stand to be out in the common room, because pig-face pansy wouldn't leave him alone. When he finally was alone in his dormitory, he didn't have anything to think about except for Ginny. He decided to try to go to sleep.  
  
This idea didn't help him either. He needed to see her. He wanted to hold her. He loved everything about her.  
  
He had given up not liking her because she was a Weasley. Actually, He had given up a lot of things because she was a Weasley. He hadn't called anyone a mudblood for a very long time, and that was a hard habit for him to break. He hadn't insulted anyone in the Weasley family recently, (to their face,) and he actually didn't try to make Hagrid look bad during care of magical creatures.  
  
'She must have noticed I've changed' Draco thought 'I hope she likes me as much as I like her!' He rolled over and kicked at his sheets. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Ginny? He just wanted to go to sleep! 'Well, maybe that's not all I want,' he corrected himself 'what I really want is her!'  
  
He had been trying to keep it sort of secret that he liked her. Sure, he flirted endlessly with her in every conversation that they had, and he tried to run into her in the halls as much as possible, but he hadn't told anyone he liked her yet. He hadn't made a move.  
  
'Why haven't I made a move? What am I so afraid of?' he asked himself. My father wouldn't really care.' His thoughts wandered over to Lucius Malfoy. 'He doesn't really even care about me. I'm like a goldfish to him. He buys me a tank, some fancy toys and some nice food, but he wouldn't really care If I died. He would just throw me away, buy a new me, and forget it even happened.'  
  
This brought a new thought to his head. What if his father disowned him? He would be so free, so able to do whatever he wanted. He could make friends with people a little more interesting than Crabbe and Goyle. He could talk to people without making them feel like they were scum. He could do so much! It would be so nice!  
  
He really wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort. Contrary to popular belief and rumors, he was not already a death eater, he actually had never even seen or been in contact with Voldemort. He new his father was a death eater, but he never talked to him about it. While if you left Voldemort he would kill you, if you decide to not follow him, and he has never heard of you, it doesn't really bother him. Believe it or not, Draco was actually not important enough for Voldemort to have heard of. While Lucius was a devoted death eater, he really wasn't one of Voldemort's favorites, he was just very good at getting himself into high places socially.  
  
'What about money?' If his father disowned him, he would surely take everything away. Draco looked around at his Firebolt 2, his silver wizard's chess set encrusted with emeralds, and many other excessively expensive things he had lying around his room. He would miss them, but he could live without them. Actually, he could probably sell them. His father wouldn't want his personal stuff back. He would just never give him anything again. If he married Ginny his father would think of him as just another Weasley and nothing more (because he would of course use her last name.) Just like he wouldn't consider a pile of trash with his dead fish in it any different then a pile of trash without a fish at all.  
  
'Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Ginny and I marrying? I don't even know if she likes me enough to go out with me yet! What's gotten into me?' He finally made a resolution. 'Tomorrow I will ask Ginny to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend,' and with that thought, he fell asleep.  
  
**************************************** Two days of school done. It seems like forever! Ugh! Homework! Nooo . . . I wouldn't have been able to have written this until Friday if soccer practice hadn't been canceled tonight. I probably won't have the next chapter up until Friday, if even, because then I have another tourney this weekend.. and I just don't even know! I really don't like school. It's no fun! Oh well, I'm going to shut up now and post this! Review please! I love it when you guys do! PLEASE! okay, muchas amore, thanx much- LATAZ!  
Kay 


	9. another Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I am an absolutely worthless nothing. This is proved by the fact that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last three or four chapters. I'm awful! I'm horrible! I have shamed the name of JK Rowling by not giving her a special credit in every chapter . . . It must be a crime. It just has to be. But don't sue me . . . I'm poor, you might end up with five dollars but I'm not sure I even have that much so yeah . . . The great wonderful JK Rowling deserves all of the credit for this story because if she hadn't written Harry Potter, I wouldn't have written this.  
  
Hey all! Ugh!!! I'm trying to study . . . isn't that funny? Well, since I'm having absolutely no luck whatsoever, I've decided to try and write so yeah, thanx for all the reviews, you guys are all way too nice to me! Don't get me wrong, I love all the compliments, but I'm not really that good. Yeah, well anyway, I love you all for all of your extremely complimentary reviews, keep it up, but it would be oh-so helpful if you could all put a bit of criticism in them. I know I can't be doing everything right, so tell me what I'm doing wrong! If you guys tell me some good ideas maybe it will help make the story better. Okay then, read and review, have fun . . . muchas amore! LATAZ!  
Kay  
  
PS! Here is a question for all you wonderful people . . . When I go to the regular directory, and just click under A, I can find my pename on there, but when I go to the directory, and then click on books, and then Harry Potter, I can't find myself . . . anyone know why???? Please review and tell me because im really curious!!!  
  
Harry woke up and felt weird. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, "Why do I feel different?' He felt like he was completely dazed out. It was as if he had just totally missed something huge that had happened. He tried to remember the night before . . . 'Hmmmm . . . I came back from dinner and, umm . . . , then, ummm . . . then I went to bed' he finally concluded. 'Okay' he decided, 'I guess I just slept too much last night, and I'm a little dazed. I'm not used to going to bed so early.'  
  
He walked down the steps from his dormitory and found Ginny on the couch. "Hey" he said as he waved and walked by. 'Wow, and I thought she had gotten over me,' he thought. 'I'm guessing she hasn't. She looked like she was going to faint when she saw me.'  
  
Ginny woke up in distress. It was the way you wake up when you went to sleep with something huge on your mind, but you haven't realized what it was yet. Then she remembered. 'Oh, god, what do I do now?' she wondered. Going down to breakfast was the first thing she thought of but she decided she didn't want to see all those people. She heard Vanessa stirring in her bed. 'Ugh! I'm not ready to talk to her yet, either' she thought. Silently, she snuck down to the common room and sat down on the couch. 'Hopefully no one will come down, or at least no one who wants to talk to me.'  
  
'Just my luck' Ginny complained to herself as she heard someone coming down from the boy's staircase. "Hey." No, it couldn't be . . . It was! Ginny stopped breathing out of shock when she saw him walk across the room. She felt herself fall back down to the couch. She hoped he wouldn't say anything to her. She prayed he would just keep walking out of the common room. She was relieved when she heard the portrait snap shut, and looked up to find herself alone again. Then she became angry.  
  
'How could he ignore me like that?' She asked herself, as she felt a rage build up inside her. 'He loves me? He doesn't even care about me!' she thought. 'How can he try to kiss me one night, and then not even notice that I'm me the next morning?' He acted as if nothing had happened. He had acted as he always used to. But he had told her he loved her. How could he do that? 'HOW COULD HE?????!?!?!'  
  
Ginny wasn't the kind of girl who would just let people do things like this to her. She had anger! She had a fire inside of her, and Harry had kindled the flames. She wouldn't let him get away with this. She would make him pay!  
  
'In the right way?' Hermione thought to herself. It was the first question that came to her head when she woke up that morning. What could it mean? She thought about something she had read once.  
  
'The memory is a very complicated thing. . . Many who lose memories, never get them back, and others take barely any time at all to remember things. . . Certain objects, people, or places may trigger something in someone's mind, often bringing back a large amount of memories at once. This may cause an amount of shock, and the effects of this shock depend on the memories.' 'Well then' Hermione thought, 'That tells me that Harry could get his memory back anytime now, or he might never remember it at all. Oh yeah, and what triggers his memory could be just about anything. How helpful.'  
  
The only thing she could think to do was just let things happen, and do what seemed right as time went along. She wished she knew more about things like when to tell people stuff, and what things are better left unsaid. She just wasn't social enough to know these kinds of things. Someone like Vanessa, Ginny's friend would know what to do. She wished she had more experience.  
  
Ginny entered the great hall and sat down to eat breakfast. She gave Harry and Icy stare. 'This is your last chance. Say something, or I'll do something drastic.' She told him in her head. He obviously didn't get the message because all he said was "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm just fine" Ginny replied coldly. "Okay." He said cheerily, and turned to talk to Dean Thomas about Quidditch. 'How could he just say okay?' Ginny asked herself. ' If he loved me wouldn't he say are you sure, or ask me to go outside and talk to him about it? Shouldn't he be supportive of me? Does he even notice anything is wrong?'  
  
Ginny's attention was taken away from Harry as she saw Draco walking toward her in what he must have thought was a very cool strut. Of course, Ginny immediately thought it was, so it didn't really matter. "Hey" he said, giving Ginny a nod.  
  
"Hey" Ginny replied, in what she hoped was a mysterious voice, as she got up and walked to stand in front of him, and directly in Harry's line of vision. "I was just wondering" Draco continued, in his oh-so-cool voice "If you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend."  
  
"Hmmm . . . " Ginny said as she pretended to think, and Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I would 'love' to" Ginny told him, making sure to stress the world love as she looked at Harry from the corner of her eye. He seemed a little puzzled about his best friend's sister accepting a date with his worst enemy, but he didn't seem to notice the whole love thing.  
  
'Well he can't say he didn't have it coming' [A.N. I LOVE Chicago, it's such an awesome movie] as she stepped closer to Draco. She looked deep into his eyes for a moment of suspense, and then she did it. She kissed him.  
  
It was everything Draco had imagined it would be, (and he had imagined it quite a few times.) It was so perfect in every way. She was so perfect. Everything was perfect. That moment he felt something he had never felt before. He loved her.  
  
Ginny didn't want to stop. How could anything feel as perfect as this? She had to stop though. She couldn't make him think she was desperate. (She had been coached about these things by Vanessa.) She had to leave him hanging. Leave him wanting more. As quick as she started it all, she broke it off. She didn't look back, but if she had everyone would have seen a huge smile creep across her face.  
*********************************  
  
yay! i love you all, ur cool, la la la, please review and all that good stuff! yay! woohoo! (can you tell im in a good mood right now?? well I am...) Okay then- review and be all cool and answer my question thats in the authors note before the story- thanx much! Muchas Amore! LATAZ!!!  
~Kay 


	10. the fight

DISCLAIMER: see last chapter HEY ALL! okay, thanx for the nice review Mariz, congrats 4 being the first (and only person so far) to review chapter nine (But I'll give you guys some slack because it hasn't been up for that long yet..) I have a random question that doesn't have anything to do with harry potter so just skip to the story if you are to busy to read my tiny little question... Who knows who sings try honesty?? "When I tripped, I fell down, naked, when I scratched, my knee's, they bled..." and "Forgive me father, why should you bother, Try honesty, try honesty" It's a relatively new song, its punk- rockish, and I really like it and I want to know who sings it!! okay, thanx if you took the time to read that (I love you!) and I still haven't gotten any answers to my question from chapter 9 so go back and read it if you didn't. AUTHORS NOTE #2- AAAAAAAAAAAA i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry sorry sorry! I know all of you englishy smart writery people will tell me that's not a complete sentence, and I don't really care but I hope you got my point, which is I'M SORRY!! yeah so now time for my excuses... HOMEWORK somebody should seriously sue all these teachers who are making me do so much work it dirves we insane I don't hjave any time to read or write anymore I spend all my time doing stupid homework, but the upside is i learnred when the disposable diaper was invented, I mean really, how could I have lived without learning that? (1946 by Marion Donivon) yes so anyways, I'm really sorry, and I have to admit right now I really should actually be doing homework, but I'm not gunna! I'm gunna finish this stupid chapter if it kills me! okay so here we go...... (oh yeah i found out my answer to my question.... billy talent, which I knew like 2 months ago I just havent written in so very long)  
Hermione walked into the room while Draco started to walk toward Ginny. She saw Ginny look at Harry when she said love. She saw the kiss, and she understood exactly why Ginny did it. 'Oh god, what have I done?' she asked herself. Then she saw the look on Ginny's face after the kiss. 'Well at least one thing I did turn out okay' she tried to comfort herself. And then she saw Ron. 'Oh crap!' she thought. 'This is all my fault.'  
  
Ron could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong with Ginny. He would have asked her about it, but Harry had already tried that, and the response hadn't been to great. He knew his sister, and he didn't like to mess with her when she was in a bad mood. While he was watching her, a smile flickered across her face. 'Good, maybe she isn't in such a bad mood after all.' he thought, but then frowned when he saw Malfoy walking towards the table. "What's that git doing?" he asked Harry. "Dunno," Harry replied. "If he's coming to brag about a new broom he got, you can tell him to stuff it, because we've got better ones."  
  
Sirius had accumulated quite a lot of money during the years in Azkaban, and his years in hiding, and he had left it all to Harry. This made Harry unimaginably rich, so he had bought Ron and himself the latest version of the Firebolt brooms. Ron didn't even complain about Harry spending money on him anymore, because, as Harry had said, he really didn't have to do anything to get the money, and he had no more right to it then anyone else. Harry was probably more rich than the whole Malfoy family.  
  
Ron watched Ginny talk to who he recently liked to call the glowing headed git. He tried desperately to listen to what they were saying. He heard something about hogsmead from the git. Then he heard the word love in his own sisters voice. 'I must be imagining things' he tried to convince himself. He glanced over at harry and saw him looking confused. Harry's face suddenly filled with even more confusion and Ron quickly turned his attention back to Ginny, just in time to see the end of the kiss. He watched Ginny leave in what he mistaked to be a frightened or maybe surprised manner. 'What the hell did that git do to her??'  
  
Normally, at the moment when Ron stood up to fight Malfoy, Harry would have grabbed Ron's shirt and stopped him, but Harry's paralyzed state of shock didn't ware off soon enough. He just stared into the spot where Ginny had been. He didn't realize what was happening until Ron stepped into that spot, and swung his closed fist into Malfoy's face.  
  
It took a moment for everything Draco was feeling to sink in. He felt joy and happiness. He felt warmth and excitedness. (AN. I don't know if that's a word but I can't think of another way to say it...) He felt love!  
  
"OUCH!!" He felt pain in his jaw. He felt blood drip from his nose. He remembered what had just happened and saw Ron in front of him. Draco was a much better fighter then Ron, and as soon as he knew he was in a fight, he dodged two more blow from Ron's fists, and quickly had Ron in a headlock. He wasn't trying to fight, he was just trying to stop Ron from hitting him, but soon Harry was on his back and he had no choice but to punch back.  
  
"STOP THAT THIS MOMENT!!" Macgonagal roared.  
"I was just trying to sto-"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Mr. Malfoy"  
"But he sta-"  
"I said no excuses!"  
"Mrs. Macgonagal, I you'll jsut let me expla-"  
"Stop, Mr. Weasley, if you keep talking I will give you two extra detentions!"  
"Extra?"  
"Yes, I will notify you and Mr. Malfoy about the time and place of your detentions soon enough, and in the meantime I advise you to overcome your differences and pay more attention to the school rules."  
Everyone in the great hall had stopped eating their breakfast. All of their attention was focused on the scene that had just taken place. The silence was killing both Ron and Draco, as they stood and looked around themselves, searching for a way out of the situation they were in.  
"Hey everybody look, I'm a monkey!" Dean Thomas shouted. About half the great hall burst out in laughter, drawing attention away from Ron and Draco. Dean Thomas has sat back down, and was now acting like he hadn't done anything.  
Ron waled back to the table as quietly as he could. "Thanks Dean." he muttered as he passed him.  
"Oi, no problem mate! I like to get my bit of attention too every once in a while." Dean replied. During all of this time Draco had silently slipped out of the great hall. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* A.N.- I'm so sorry again I'm a horrible writer I really suggest that all you people just stop reading my story, I"M HORRIBLE well yeah so I have so much homework and I really jsut dont feel like writing this stupid thing I lost my passion for writing it WENT AWAY i swear I'll finish this over the summer but I don't see much chance of much happening before that... I'm osrry guys.... ill try??.............  
Kay 


End file.
